Cruel es el príncipe
by Kitsui
Summary: Era tan sencillo ver y desear y soñar al cruel y ambicioso príncipe... LugnutxMegatron, onesided Advertencia:texto experimental XD.


Notas de autor: De todas las historias que escribí sobre Transformers (tres quizás, sin terminarlas todas y sin publicar.) esta es quizás la que más me convence, de todos modos es rara...y creo que me inventé algunas palabras lol avísenme, las corregiré. Debería dejar de intentarlo ._.

Transformers (TFA)

LugnutxMegatron (onesided)

LugnutxStrika ( u_u )

ShockwavexMegatron

_Cruel es el príncipe y apasionadas las tropas embravecidas por su belleza._

Era tan sencillo ver y desear y soñar al cruel y ambicioso príncipe. Anhelar con suspiros su exótica sensualidad. Desde su horrible forma el soldado ansiaba poder acariciar aquella filosa perfección, aún siendo sus manos tan grandes y toscas, era tan sencillo imaginar dar caricias de mariposa sobre el rostro del malévolo tirano.

"Eres simplemente caprichoso peón, mentes como la tuya no deben soñar." Lo sabe y ello le hace aborrecerse, porque entiende las palabras del cíclope. Cada noche debe entregarse al auto flagelo para limpiarse y recordar a su prometida, que le aguarda lejana y fríamente enamorada, pero el dolor jamás es suficiente, no cuando solo arde más al reprimido deseo, solo de ver las marcas en su cuerpo y recordar el pecado que les dio nacimiento. ¡Ay, le encierra en un infinito aquella visión! Le encierra y le hace vivir el verse herido, porque el dolor no es lo suficientemente real, no como lo son sus sueños, aunque son lo mismo.

"Oh si supieras mi amor cuanto te deseo y como quisiera tomarte sin precauciones." ¿Quién diría que durante la guerra el soldado conocería a la inmortal poesía? ¿Quién sospecharía que en su mente albergaba más dedicatorias de amor que de muerte? Su bruto cuerpo poco contenía de la necesidad, de la toma suya, y de la entrega del vicioso, intensa la contemplación y las fantasías, se complacería el mismo cada vez que ardía demasiado su pecho.

¿Como una bestia puede hallar en su gloriosa majestad tales insaciables fantasías? Cuando consigue caminar a su lado es delicado, tiene cuidado de no rozar sus cuerpos, y solo se embriaga el animal con el resonar de la voz profunda de su amo, vista firme y puesta en el horizonte, tan obediente y ciego a cada orden es él. El sirviente siente a su príncipe tan cerca y debe contenerse. De sus labios solo quisiera articular sin sospechas y sincero _¡Cuanto te admiro, oh mi Señor! ¡Como daría mi vida por usted mi Lord! y_ quizás alguna vez lo haga. Lo hará.

Lugnut sería desposado pronto, y no era difícil para el titán de seis ojos dedicar cortas cartas a su será amante, era sencillo consolarse torpemente, llorar y sentir una nueva pasión recorrerle. Recordaría el rostro de su príncipe, y dibujaría las palabras de si para el soberano, las dibujaría y se las dedicaría a su futura esposa. _"Oh mi encanto, anhelo verte. Aún ambos entregados a la lucha en esta guerra, sufre mi chispa de no poder conocer tu rostro mi encanto. Demos lo mejor y pronto estaremos reunidos bajo las marchitas luces de Cybertron."_

Al conocerse. Al conocerse ella se veía tan imperfecta ante sus ojos, fue doloroso y frustrante entregar su chispa a la hembra. No tuvo cuidado ni recatos con la figura de la doncella, no hubo caricias ni cortejo ¿Cuál quedaría si solo se sentía morir de verse obligado a amar a alguien que no amaba? Violento y áspero, potente tomó a su amante con llanto reservado. Le consoló, el inicio del rito no permitiría que su desposada supiese lo suficiente sobre la raíz de su auténtico afecto, pero le preocupaba el deber, el tener que sostener aquél nuevo lazo, tener que repetir el encuentro intimo... ni ella ni él podrían liberarse ya ¿tal vez con la muerte del otro?. Estaban enteramente unidos por la eternidad.

Se adormeció con temblores esa primera noche compartida con ella.

* * *

><p>Entre cubiertas en el lecho muerto, y bajo una diminuta luz, el soldado no podía descansar. Strika dormía profundamente. Entre las sombras y en el desolado silencio Lugnut solo sonrió de saber, mañana regresaría con su alteza, ahora nombrada rey, a guardar su espalda.<p>

La horrorosa se movió a su lado y algo dentro se le volvió amargo.

* * *

><p>¿Cuan apasionado era el soldado? Que reacio amaba falsamente en la anonimidad de las sombras. Que cruel es el príncipe de las tinieblas, al felicitarle dismisivamente por su desposo al reencontrarse.<p>

Al menos le recuerda, porque es, tal vez, su más fiel peón. El fiero rojo de Shockwave compite con su propia mirada, penetra en sus pensamientos sin necesidad de telequinesis y sabe, y disfruta del saber porque tampoco es humano. Sonríe, lo siente, aunque el otro no tiene rostro parece demonio.

Cuando el guardián marcha en un adorable caminar tras el coronado Rey, el vasallo guarda su rostro de bestia tras sus manos, sus puños y sus armas, abandonado. Y había existido para su excelencia.

No hay padecimiento suficiente para traerle a la realidad ya, y el soldado yace participe de la guerra como marioneta. Acaba solo y con una visión de un espacio lejano, un cielo gris y muerto mutante porque las formas del humo que le sobrevuela varían. De aquellos los que dicen, imágenes de tu vida te perseguirán al morir, el súbdito se despide con un bestial lamento cuando todas las fotografías que ve ante si solo le hablan de absoluta miseria.

Pero quizás ya era hora de ser libre.


End file.
